


Let's Hit It Hard, Let's Leave A Mark

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I refuse to fuel your weird neuroses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Hit It Hard, Let's Leave A Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the Civil War. Huge, huge thanks to Betty, LC, Trickster Quinn and anyone else who betaed/held my hand/helped me with Avengers canon. Title from "Photosynthesis [We're Losing 02]" by Men, Women  & Children.
> 
> Written for AurigaePrime

 

 

Tommy isn't really sure why he's not back in Juvie. Yeah, okay, the great and noble Avengers probably aren't going to hand a teenager back to a government experimentation facility, but for all they know he was just doing regular time for a dastardly deed. It seems like Captain Freaking America should be invested in making sure criminals serve their time, right?

Tommy had at least expected a slap on the wrist, but so far the Avengers just don't seem to care. They seem annoyed that he has to live in their mansion and Tommy's pretty sure that Jarvis hates him, but there's been no mention of doing more time.

Score.

Not that the Avengers mansion is all that more interesting than juvie, but at least the probing here is kept to a minimum, and there's nothing keeping him from using his powers. He's well aware that will change the instant he steps too far out of line, but for now he can make it work for him. He'll wear the costume and fight all the crime in the world if it means staying out of the government's hands.

And at least he doesn't have to put up with high school, unlike some chumps. "Algebra? Are you _kidding_ me?"

Teddy gives him an exasperated look and snatches his homework back. "It'll be _ex_ -algebra if you would just leave me in peace to finish."

It's just the two of them plus the Avengers' butler in the whole mansion. Teddy's stuck here until they figure out what else to do with him--his mom, being a Skrull, had no relatives for him to go live with when she died.

There are worse people to share a mansion with, Tommy figures.

Tommy idly shuffles through the rest of Teddy's homework. "Why do you even bother? It's not like this shit matters when we're out fighting supervillains every other day."

"Yeah, well, some of us don't have the luxury of blowing up our high school, which means _some_ of us have to do our homework and graduate." Teddy glances up and grins at him. "Besides, you know it's only a matter of time before they enroll you again. Or did you get your G.E.D. in juvie?"

"The guards were less interested in algebra and more interested in making me blow shit up for them." Tommy sprawls in the chair across from Teddy, putting his feet up on the table.

The look on Teddy's face softens at that, the pity crystal clear in his blue (are they blue? yesterday they were definitely brown) eyes. "I'm sorry."

Tommy shows his teeth. "If I wanted to, I could vaporize your atoms right now. So don't feel _sorry_ for me."

That does the trick: the sympathetic look is gone. "Of course not." Teddy grabs another piece of homework out from underneath Tommy's foot and hunches over it, his body language clearly indicating that he doesn't want company.

Not that he did in the first place, but Tommy's too bored to care.

"So if you're banging my identical twin, does that mean you're also attracted to me?" he says casually, grabbing Teddy's history book and flipping through it.

"What?! No!" When Tommy looks up, Teddy's face is beet red. "I mean--I--"

Tommy smirks. "It's just logical. The only difference between us is the hair, and unless you have some weird thing where you can *only* get it on with dudes with black hair--"

"Go _away._ " Teddy snatches back his history book vigorously enough that Tommy can hear one of the pages tear.

He laughs. "It was just a question."

"Yeah, well, it's a retarded one." Teddy's still flushed and glaring, and his eyes are green now. Tommy licks his lips.

"Were you this much of a prude before my supposed brother got his hands on you? What if I got you out from under his influence?"

Teddy's face clouds and he opens his mouth to reply, but on an impulse Tommy decides he doesn't want the answer quite yet. He runs.

***

Tommy doesn't actually have any idea whether or not Billy is a prude--that would require knowing him at all, which Tommy does not. But his impression so far is that Billy differs from him in every way except the superficial, and his other impression is that Billy is an annoying, self-righteous snot, so it's not a bad conclusion to draw.

Not to mention that they're only sixteen, and Billy already acts like he and Teddy are freaking married, or at least in a civil union. It's _weird._

Tommy's visited the Kaplans' home. He was moving too fast for anyone to notice, but he's seen Billy's uber-liberal parents, the upper West Side apartment straight out of a catalogue picture, the way his family accepted the whole 'Actually I'm the son of Scarlet Witch and a robot' thing as naturally as they must have accepted the gay thing.

"You're still _ours,_ " Billy's mom had said, pulling him into a bear-hug that looked uncomfortable and embarrassing.

"She went _crazy,_ " Billy had said, hugging back. "And she's still unstable, she could--I just want you guys to be safe."

"Hey, I have a cousin who lives in a trailer with twenty rabbits." Billy's dad had joked, putting a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Crazy runs in the family."

It was creepy. Tommy kept running.

***

Tommy doesn't know if insomnia is related to the whole super-speed thing or not. Either way, he's always been a light sleeper, and his time in a cell didn't exactly promote deep R.E.M. cycles or warm fuzzy dreams.

Getting a full night's sleep requires staying still for that long, which has never been one of Tommy's talents. He can get by well enough on three hours a night.

Most nights he uses up the time by fucking around in the Avengers training room. He hasn't figured out all of the simulation shortcuts yet, and he's pretty sure that the adults have programmed the room to keep them from accessing the most dangerous fight simulations, but vaporizing imaginary robots is still a hell of a lot more entertaining than lying in bed and staring at the ceiling until morning.

When he zips into the kitchen, Teddy is sitting at the table in his boxers, drinking a glass of--god, freaking _warm milk._

"Couldn't sleep? Need me to sing you a lullaby?" Tommy's wake knocks two newspapers down off of the table.

Teddy gives him a dirty look and stoops down, picking up the papers. "Really not."

When Teddy bends over Tommy can see the back of his neck, pale skin and sandy hair. If he looks at it from a weird angle in this kind of light, his skin looks greenish. Maybe. "Why do you bother to look human if no one's around?"

Teddy's shoulders tense up the way they usually do when Tommy asks hard questions--he always notices. "Why wouldn't I? I've 'looked' human my whole life." He's drinking his milk, not looking at Tommy.

Tommy hops up to sit on the table. "It seems like that should take some effort, though," he muses. "I mean, the scaly green deal is how you look naturally, right? So doesn't it take some concentrating to constantly keep yourself looking different?"

Teddy leans back and blinks, and--huh. Tommy stares back at himself. "Not really," Teddy says with Tommy's voice.

Tommy laughs. "I'll bet you do that for all the boys."

Teddy raises an eyebrow. "Only the ones that won't stop bugging me."

"Good to know." Tommy vibrates through the table and onto Teddy's lap and kisses him, the shape of his lips curving perfectly (identically) against his own mouth.

Teddy's lips are warm and slightly wet against Tommy's mouth for a milli-second (longer for Tommy) before Teddy pushes him away and stands, knocking Tommy and the chair to the floor. "Dude--what the _hell?_ "

Tommy props himself up on his elbows on the floor, grinning up. Teddy still hasn't changed from Tommy back to himself. "What? I have a narcissistic streak."

Teddy wipes his mouth with the back of his hand; he doesn't look so much repulsed as confused, angry--and a little turned on. Tommy knows how to read his own face. "I'm just going to... pretend that didn't happen, because otherwise I'm going to have to think about how fucked up you are and be totally weirded out."

"You could do that. Or we could keep going." When Tommy licks his lips he can taste faint traces of warm milk.

"What is this 'we,' here? There's nothing to _keep going._ " Teddy is walking backwards away from Tommy, but in an instant Tommy is standing in front of him. He touches Teddy's wrist and Teddy's eyes widen (they're blue again, same shade as Tommy's), but he stops retreating.

"There's plenty. You look like me and I look like your boyfriend--don't you think that's, you know, interesting?" He murmurs in Teddy's ear, and he can't stop his body from vibrating, just slightly. Pent-up energy.

"Why are you even doing this?" Teddy murmurs in Tommy's own ear, sounding more curious than angry.

Tommy opens his mouth and shuts it. He's not sure what the most honest answer he can get away with is. "I just have an adventurous spirit," he says finally.

Teddy snorts, and when Tommy kisses him again he lets Tommy's tongue slip into his mouth. For a few moments there's wet pressure and Teddy's teeth against his tongue and it makes Tommy hard way too fast, and then Teddy's pushing him back, surprisingly strong, making him stumble.

Teddy smirks at him, in Skrull form. It's surprisingly hot for a green and scaly look. "You could make some lucky therapist very rich, you know."

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Look who's talking."

"Yeah, but I'm a gay alien--what's your excuse?" Teddy yawns hugely, his jaw cracking. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

He turns and walks out of the kitchen, back up to his bedroom. Tommy stands there, still for several seconds, before taking off again.

***

Tommy would make a great spy. Beyond his demolition expertise and skill at multi-tasking, he can speed through walls and vibrate his own atoms in a way that makes him effectively invisible.

Trying that trick five feet away from his identical twin with magic powers is risky: Billy could probably use some spell that would make Tommy reveal himself, not to mention the theories suggesting that mutant twins often affect each others' powers in close proximity together. But Tommy--Tommy has that adventurous spirit.

Besides, Billy looks pretty preoccupied. He's clutching the edge of his computer desk and his pants are around his ankles; from this angle Tommy can't _exactly_ see Billy's cock in Teddy's mouth, but the movement of Teddy's neck and shoulders and the slick noises make it pretty easy to fill in the blanks.

"Teddy, _fuck,_ " Billy says, and Tommy watches as Teddy's hands slide up Billy's hips and over his stomach, rucking up his shirt. Billy's skin is pale, and his happy trail is black instead of white-blond, but aside from that it's like looking at his own abs. Billy even has that same birthmark next to his belly button.

Tommy can feel his erection pressing up against his jeans. He ignores it and focuses on keeping his vibrations even.

Teddy pulls off Billy's dick to lick a stripe from the base to the very tip, and he'd be staring right at Tommy's blurred form if his eyes were open. His tongue is red and his chin looks slick and sticky, and when he closes his mouth over the head again and slides down the noises are obscene. Billy's biting down on his lip, hard, and one of his hands moves wildly to grasp at Teddy's hair, and then his whole body jerks and shudders, then slumps.

Tommy's gone by the time Billy slides to the floor, embracing Teddy, and he's careful not to go past the speed of sound until the sonic boom hits far from Billy's loft. When he shoves his hand down his pants, it doesn't take long at all, and he keeps running through the orgasm.

***

"Biology?" Tommy perches on the table and squints at Teddy's textbook's illustrations. "You're a shapeshifter. Don't you already know enough about human anatomy?"

"Not enough to pass my test tomorrow. So if you don't mind--?" Teddy holds out his hand for the textbook.

Tommy tosses the book towards the far end of the table. "I'm telling you, man. You really shouldn't bother with high school."

"Sage advice from someone who's had great success in life, I see." Teddy looks pissed, but he doesn't move to retrieve his textbook. He just eyes Tommy, expectant; wondering what he's going to do next.

Tommy grins. He'd hate to disappoint. "Be me again?"

Teddy folds his arms. "No. I refuse to fuel your weird neuroses."

Tommy leans in close, breathing lightly against Teddy's mouth. To his surprise, Teddy doesn't flinch away, so Tommy cups the back of his neck, closes his eyes and kisses him slow and hard. He feels something shift against his mouth, and when he pulls away Teddy stares back at him with Tommy's own eyes.

"And I didn't even have to say please."

In a millisecond Teddy turns into Wolverine, and Tommy barks out a laugh. "Never knew Wolverine swung that way--"

Teddy's hands are on his shoulders almost too fast for Tommy, pushing him back hard and making him sprawl on the table as he morphs back into Tommy, and then Teddy is on top of him, shoving his tongue into Tommy's mouth and grinding against him. Tommy's first instinct is to run but he ignores it, sucking on Teddy's tongue and arching his hips up.

"--the hell?" That's Billy's voice in the doorway, and in an instant Teddy's off of him.

Billy stares, glancing between them. Teddy has turned beet red, and he keeps opening and closing his mouth, trying to say something. Tommy blinks a lot.

"...Teddy?" Billy says finally, staring at Teddy. Tommy has no idea how he knew which of them was which.

Teddy closes his eyes and turns back into himself--well, back into his human-looking self, at any rate. "Yeah. Uh. Hi, Billy."

Billy glances back at Tommy. His face looks... blank. "Jarvis told me you were in here doing homework."

"We were." Tommy feels an innocuous smile slide over his face. "Human anatomy."

Tommy moves fast enough to avoid the lightning-blue blast aimed at where he was lying, but barely. The table cracks with a bang.

"Billy!" Teddy grabs Billy's shoulder, holding him back from firing another blast. "Come on, please, we weren't--I mean--"

"What Teddy's trying to say is that we're not exclusive," Tommy says. "I wouldn't mind letting you have him for a while--"

He dodges another blast.

"No!" Teddy grabs both of Billy's arms and pins him against a wall. "That's not going to solve anything."

"Yeah? What the hell do I even have to _solve?_ " Billy yells. Tommy hopes Jarvis is out buying groceries or something.

Teddy inclines his head towards Billy, speaking low, intimate. "It just kind of happened. It wasn't--you know that I--"

He kisses him and Billy kisses back, his body relaxing and eyes closing. They're already pressing close together, bodies curving against one another. Tommy thinks about running and never stopping, faster and faster until his body just dissipates; he thinks about sending shockwaves at them, blowing them all to hell.

They don't so much stop kissing as start pressing their foreheads together instead. Teddy steps back, eventually, glancing at Tommy; Tommy can't read his expression. Billy, at least, has stopped looking like he wants to fry Tommy's balls off.

Tommy sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. "That was a very touching reunion. Brokeback's got nothing on you guys."

Billy shakes his head, incredulous. "Let me guess: you started this?"

"Hey, he was on top of _me_ when you rudely interrupted, remember?" Tommy says.

"This isn't a regular thing between us," Teddy says hastily when Billy scowls again. "I swear, it really did just kind of--come up--" Teddy shoots Tommy a helpless look.

"Yeah, you know, in that common way that gay affairs just kind of come up," Tommy says. He can feel his skin buzzing with the need to just _do_ something, move and run and get out of here or--

"I don't _care_ if it's--" The words seem to be coming out of Billy's mouth in slow motion, and Tommy is across the room before he can think. When he kisses him, Billy tastes like Teddy.

"Mrmph!" Billy says into Tommy's mouth. The kiss is clumsy and Billy's hand is clenched on Tommy's shoulder like he wants to push him away, but he's kissing back and when Tommy vibrates against him he makes a high whining sound in the back of his throat.

When they pull away, Teddy is staring at both of them. Tommy doesn't have to glance down at his crotch to know that he's sprung.

"That was," Teddy says, and then seems to think better of whatever he was going to say. Billy makes a faint sound that seems to indicate agreement. Tommy realizes that he's still got a hand clenched in the material of Billy's t-shirt, but he doesn't make himself let go.

"You're my brother," Billy says finally. "This should be really gross."

Tommy snorts and lets go of his shirt. "That's just your whacked out, Avengers-fanboy theory. We have no idea if we're related or not."

"It's _really_ not gross," Teddy says fervently, and when they look over at him he's morphed into Billy.

"Whoa," Billy says. Teddy kisses him, pinning Billy against the wall again, and it might be the most fascinating thing Tommy's ever seen. He's not _quite_ watching himself make out with himself, but it's close.

He presses up close behind Teddy, vibrating against his ass and undoing his fly. A sigh goes through Teddy's body (which is really Billy's body, which is Tommy's) as Tommy slides his hand into his briefs to squeeze his dick. Tommy shoves Teddy's pants and briefs down to the floor and vibrates harder against him, squeezes hard enough to make Teddy moan into Billy's mouth, and when he starts stroking his knuckles brush against Billy's stomach on every upstroke.

"Oh, jesus," Billy says when he sees what Tommy's doing. He meets Tommy's eyes over Teddy's shoulder, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide.

Teddy is panting against his neck, his hips jerking back and forth between them. Tommy shoves a thigh between Teddy's legs and works him harder, feels Teddy shoot pre-come into his hand. It's slick and it smells and Tommy's vibrating fast enough that he's pretty sure he just looks like a blur right now.

"F-fuck, I--Billy--" Tommy doesn't care that it's not his name, because Teddy is coming in _his_ fist and his head is bowed, and when Tommy bites the back of his neck his groan comes out broken.

Teddy slumps against Billy. Tommy stops vibrating and thinks, again, about running. But Billy's hand is in his hair, petting him and oddly shaky, and when Billy leans forward his kiss gets Tommy's chin instead of his mouth (Teddy's in the way), but it's the thought that counts.

When Teddy looks up, his hair is white and Tommy's staring at himself. Again.

He squeezes his eyes shut and gets kissed, he's not sure by whom, and someone else is grabbing his ass, pulling him in hard against two bodies. "Tommy," someone murmurs in his ear, except--no, that's *his* voice, which means it's Teddy, and Billy is the one whose tongue is currently in his mouth.

Tommy's laugh gets muffled against Billy's lips, which is probably just as well; he's not sure he could stop giggling if he started.

"We should," Teddy says against his cheek, sounding breathless. "A bed or the floor or--something--"

"Yeah--" Billy grunts when Tommy bites the skin above his collarbone, and then does it again, louder, when Tommy pushes up his shirt and licks, bites, sucks his nipple.

"Oh, fuck," Teddy says behind him, and Tommy can feel his hands get more purposeful, pulling Tommy's shirt up and over his head and pushing his pants down. Tommy feels exposed and naked and trapped between the two of them, Billy's skin arching and pushing against his mouth. Teddy's hands are all over him (his ass, his dick) and Tommy is trailing saliva down Billy's chest as he stumbles to his knees.

"Oh my god, Tommy, you look so," Teddy says at the same time Billy says " _Please_ " in a high desperate voice that sounds nothing like him. Teddy is kneeling behind him, hand wrapped in a tight fist around Tommy's dick, and Billy's hips buck close to his face. Tommy gets Billy's pants down faster than he's ever done anything in his life and then Billy's cock is pushing into his mouth, choking him and slowing him down.

Billy's cock nudges the back of his throat, and he can feel himself needing to gag but he squeezes his eyes shut and sucks instead, lets himself get lost in the taste and feel of Billy driving into his mouth, hips jerking in a jagged rhythm, his fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair.

"Tommy, you're--yes, please, _yes._ " Billy's voice sounds exactly like his own.

Teddy's got one hand jerking him off and the other touching his ass and thighs, sliding over his skin and rubbing him and just--holding. Tommy can feel Teddy's breath against his shoulders, and then there's a sloppy kiss on the back of his neck at the same time that Teddy's wet finger moves up behind his balls and pushes against his hole.

Tommy should maybe be embarrassed by how much he's pushing back against Teddy's hands, by the way he's already spreading his legs and begging for more (or he would be, if his mouth weren't full), but it just makes Teddy whisper curses against his skin and he doesn't think Billy minds, either. Tommy's nose keeps grinding against Billy's stomach, and his lips feel raw, and he's pretty sure he could come just from Billy's cock in his throat. And then Teddy adds another finger and Tommy can feel his whole body buzzing and he knows he's vibrating but there's no way he can stop.

"Wow." Teddy sounds impressed and out of breath. He thrusts his fingers and a very muffled yell escapes from Tommy's mouth. "Tommy, do you want me to--um--"

"Glmph--" Tommy makes himself pull off, and Billy makes a distressed sound. "Take a hint, _yes!_ "

"You're sure--"

"Just fuck me, okay?" Tommy presses his face against Billy's skin and does not shake, and does not think about how much he needs this.

"Right." Tommy grunts as Teddy pulls his fingers out, and feels Teddy adjust them until he's kneeling underneath him, his thighs pressing against Tommy's ass. It's kind of like he's sitting on Teddy's lap, except they're both naked and sweaty and Teddy's hard-on is pressing against the his lower back. "Um, lube?"

Tommy growls. "Just use spit, whatever, I don't fucking *care.*"

"Oh--okay." Tommy hears slick noises behind him and then three, wetter fingers push into his hole, deliberately spreading him. Tommy stops himself from yelling by swallowing Billy's dick down as far as he can go, again, and Billy sobs and grabs Tommy's head, shoving himself in even deeper.

"Okay, okay," Teddy murmurs again behind him, and then the fingers are gone and Teddy's dick presses against his hole, pressure and pain and _in_ and Tommy feels his eyes roll back in his head.

"Ted, oh," he can faintly hear Billy say above him. "You guys look like, you look--ahhh--" Tommy sucks harder, feels his own drool get all over his chin and Billy's skin.

"Tommy, jesus, I can't--" Teddy thrusts in hard almost all the way and Tommy needs him to do that again and he needs to come _now_ but touching himself would require letting go of Billy's hips, and he can't--that isn't going to happen.

But maybe Teddy catches a clue, because on the next thrust he grabs him and strokes and Tommy swears that Teddy's fist around his dick is the most pure and beautiful thing in the entire universe. Or as good as Teddy's dick in his ass, at any rate.

He feels himself get stretched, spread even more, his thighs splayed over Teddy's lap. Teddy keeps pulling Tommy's hips down to meet him every time he thrusts, and the rhythm is completely off from Billy's wild pushes into his mouth. Tommy digs his fingernails into the pale skin of Billy's hips and lets his jaw go slack, lets Billy use his mouth however he wants, and he knows he's vibrating again, a blur --and he has no idea what all three of them look like. All of his lines are blurring.

"Tommy, I--I think I'm--" Billy's voice sounds completely unlike himself, and at the sound of it Teddy makes a choking sound. Tommy feels Teddy's hand let go of his hip and slide over Tommy's hand clutching Billy, shakily covering his fingers and touching Billy's skin himself. Holding him.

"Billy, god," and Teddy's voice is like fucking Pavlov's Bell: Billy's whole body jerks and he grunts and Tommy feels him shooting into his mouth. He chokes and swallows and chokes some more, and it fucking makes his eyes water but he holds _on_ and doesn't fucking move until Billy pulls out.

When Tommy lets go of Billy Teddy jerks him back hard, pressing a messy kiss against the side of his neck as he pulls him in tighter, and that angle is--fuck, _fuck._ Tommy pushes himself down and Teddy pushes up, and it hurts--he's going to be sore tomorrow morning, and in retrospect he maybe should've taken the time to go find lube--but it breaks him open in the best way possible and mostly he just wants *more.*

"You're *tight,*" Teddy says, which is funny because Tommy has never felt more cracked and open in his life. Teddy fits him just enough to make the pleasure override the pain, and Tommy gasps out a laugh when he realizes: of _course_ Teddy fits him, because that's _his own dick_ in his ass.

Sometimes Tommy's life is just--amazing.

When he lets his head fall back against Teddy's shoulder, looking up, Billy is staring down at him. His lips are parted and they look red, bitten; he's still naked from the waist down, and his knees are shaking. Tommy wants to--to do or say something. To touch him, but then Teddy hits his prostate and Tommy jerks and twists and yells.

Tommy knows he's writhing and arching and spreading his thighs even more and he knows what he must look like, but the only fucking thing that matters is Teddy's cock and his fist on his dick, stroking him *hard* and when he comes he swears he's going fast enough to explode himself, matter and atoms and molecules all just--blown to pieces.

He's vaguely aware of Billy sinking to his knees in front of him, Billy's hands touching his shoulders and chest, dragging through the come on Tommy's chest and Teddy's hands.

"Tommy, *please* I need to--" Teddy grunts in his ear and then he's thrusting up hard enough to *move* Tommy, making him fall forward onto his hands and knees. That must be what Teddy wanted because he's crying out, clutching Tommy wildly and riding him, hips snapping hard against Tommy's ass and dick driving in without restraint. It's exactly what Tommy wants.

Billy's fingers are still on him, mapping over his face and in his hair, and when Billy's finger brushes his lips--

" _Oh_ ", Billy says, sounding surprised and almost strained when Tommy opens his mouth and sucks. He can taste his own sweat and come, and Billy pushes another come-slick finger into his mouth, rubbing over his teeth. The momentum of Teddy's body is pushing him closer and closer to the ground, and when Teddy slams against him and comes, Tommy's cheek is almost pressed against the floor.

"Whoa," Billy says, quiet. His fingers slip out of Tommy's mouth and Tommy rests his head on the floor, breathes. Someone's hand is carding through his hair and massaging his scalp a little. It's soothing.

Teddy pulls out of him, giving an embarrassed cough. "So, uh..."

And this is the part Tommy hates. He'd really like to just lie here facing the floor until they have to go help save New York again, but no, people always want to _talk_. He rolls over onto his back and props himself up on his elbows.

Billy and Teddy are both staring at him. Tommy feels something in his gut twist, but he just arches an eyebrow and smirks.

"So is this a traditional Avengers bonding thing, or am I just special?"

Billy blushes at that, and Teddy snorts. "If Captain America has orgies in here, I don't want to know about it."

"Probably wise." They drift back into awkward silence. Billy is staring at a spot on the floor, cheeks red, and when Tommy glances at Teddy, he's shifted back into his normal, blond-haired, human-looking self--no longer Tommy.

Teddy wraps a hand around Billy's wrist, which makes Billy look up and smile at him, weakly. Teddy grins back, and something's trying to climb its way out of Tommy's throat. Bile.

He needs a shower, badly--he smells like both of them. He stands up. "I'm going to--go."

Teddy frowns up at him, and begins to stand himself. "Tommy--"

Whatever Teddy is going to say, Tommy doesn't want to hear it. And he doesn't have to, he can disappear, he can run so fast and so hard that the smells and sounds of them disappear. He leaves only a sonic boom behind.

 

 

 


End file.
